bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Build a Fort!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Let's Build a Fort!. Transcript (The episode begins with Junior hiding inside a fort made of cardboard boxes.) Junior: DinoFighter McSteel reporting. The dinosaurs continue to use their time volcano to enter our world. (Laura appears next to Junior.) Laura: I hate when that happens. Junior: Gah! A Destructosaurus has broken through our shield! (Scene switches to a cardboard box with a picture of a dinosaur drawn on it, as the sound of a dinosaur roaring is heard.) Junior: (mimics static) DinoFighter Dad. Come in, DinoFighter Dad. We need backup. (mimics static) Laura: Yeah! We need backup! (mimics static) (Scene switches to Captain Mike who is sitting on a bench and reading a book.) Captain Mike: (mimics static) Uh, backup is reading a book. Over. Junior: Dad, it's not a book. It's a DinoSword! (Junior and Laura duck back into the fort again, as Captain Mike gets up off the bench, jumps up into the air while doing a backflip, then slides into the fort. However, the fort is too small for Captain Mike.) Captain Mike: (mimics static) I don't know if this DinoFort can fit all of us. (The sound of Laura mimicking a dinosaur is heard, before she appears in front of Junior.) Junior: It's a Pirhanasaurus! Get it with the DinoSword! (Captain Mike stands up abruptly but accidentally causes the cardboard fort to fall apart.) Captain Mike: (mimics static) I think I just broke our tiny DinoBase. Junior: Dad, that's why I need your help to build another huge fort! Captain Mike: I know you've been wanting to do that again, and we will sometime soon. Junior: Well, how about now, Dad? (Mr. Lunt comes up to Captain Mike while carrying a package.) Mr. Lunt: Special delivery! Captain Mike: Mr. Lunt, you deliver packages? Mr. Lunt: I do in this episode. Here. Captain Mike: Well, thanks. Mr. Lunt: Good-bye. Captain Mike: Oh! If this is what I think it is, then it came just in time. (Captain Mike opens the box to reveal a new bowling ball colored purple.) Captain Mike: My brand-new bowling ball for tonight's practice! Junior: But what about our huge fort? I can't build it without you. Captain Mike: Oh, come on. I bet you could build a great fort. Junior: Not with plastic kid scissors and glue sticks. The fort you built with Bob and Larry was like a fortress. Captain Mike: I'll tell you what, buddy, we'll shoot for this weekend. In the meantime, you can make a less huge one with this. (holds up a single cardboard box) Junior: All right. Captain Mike: I'll be back in a bit. (Captain Mike puts the box on Junior's head and leaves after that, before Laura comes up to Junior.) Laura: What fort was he talking about? Junior: One time, Dad made this amazing dome fort with Bob and Larry: the Toma-Dome. It was so cool and- (gasps) Bob and Larry can help! (Junior lets the cardboard box fall off his head and onto the floor.) Junior: Get in! (Laura gets in the box before Junior starts to push the box with Laura in it. Scene switches to Junior and Laura meeting up with Larry.) Larry: Are you kidding? Of course I'll help! I have all sorts of ideas for fort building. Junior: Well, like what? Larry: Underwater fort, upside-down fort, flying fort, hairy fort, and a fort so amazing, I can't even think of it. Junior: How about a fort like the Toma-Dome, but even huger? Do you think Bob would help us? (Bob comes up while holding a bowling ball.) Bob: Sorry, I gotta go. We got bowling practice tonight. (Bob leaves.) Larry: But- But- Junior: Oh, it's no use. Bowling has this strange, hypnotic effect on these guys. Laura: So, I guess no huge fort today. Junior: Wait. Larry, do you still have the plans from the Toma-Dome? Larry: Hm... (gasps) (Larry runs off as he starts rummaging off-screen.) Larry: Where is it? Not this. Not that. Maybe this? Nah. (Larry comes back while holding a piece of paper.) Larry: Yep. Found 'em. Junior: Perfect! You could just add to these, and you can help us build the fort. You paid pretty good attention last time, right? Larry: I paid pretty maximum attention! (Flashback starts up, which shows Bob and Captain Mike putting pieces of cardboard on the fort, before Larry slides by while riding in a cardboard box.) Larry: Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Doo-yah! Get along, little doggies! (Scene switches to show Larry with a cardboard box upside-down on his head.) Larry: Ooh, who turned out the lights? (laughs) (Scene now switches to show Larry with a bunch of pieces of cardboard stuck to his body.) Larry: Uh, I think I used too much glue. (Larry struggles to get the cardboard off, before he falls over, as the flashback ends.) Laura: Are you suggesting Larry help us build the fort instead of Bob or your dad? Junior: Well, I think Larry can pull it off, but the question is, does he think he can do it? Larry: Can a donkey tap-dance? Laura: What does that mean? Larry: It means... let's build a fort! Junior, we're gonna need more cardboard! I don't care what kind or where you find it! Big boxes, little boxes! Jack-in-the-boxes! Go, go, go! Junior: I'm on it. Larry: Yeah! Laura! I need glue. Lots of glue. Hot glue, bonding glue, school paste and white glue. Glue, glue, glue! Laura: Don't you mean "go, go, go"? Larry: Yes, yes, yes! (Laura leaves, leaving Larry alone.) Larry: Me, I want you to make these blueprint plans so amazing, they become "blow your mind" plans. Ah, man, that's gonna be hard. Go, go, go! (Larry then starts to work on the fort plans.) Larry: OK, the soda pool can go here, above the room full of monkeys. This waterslide will lead to the marshmallow pit. Oh! We need scuba diving, and nachos! Bowling ball fort. (Scene switches to a bowling ball striking bowling pins, which Captain Mike is excited to see.) Captain Mike: Yes! Bob: Nice! Mike, you are the bowling kingpin! Captain Mike: We got a great shot at the competition this year with Archibald on our team. (laughs) If he ever shows up. Ichabeezer: A great shot at losing. (Camera pans over to Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, and Phillipe as they approach the bowling alley.) Ichabeezer: I don't need a great team to win. Mr. Lunt and Phillipe: Hey! Ichabeezer: I just need the greatest bowling ball ever created by science. Meet C.A.S.P.E.R. (Ichabeezer pulls out a robotic bowling ball from behind his back.) Ichabeezer: It stands for Cybernetically Advanced Scientific Pin Eradication Robot. (cackles) Bob: Cybernetic Guber Luber... what? Ichabeezer: (cackles) Watch this. C.A.S.P.E.R., bowl! C.A.S.P.E.R.: Yes, master. (C.A.S.P.E.R. zooms off then stops in front of the pins, before it strikes them down one by one, leaving one, which it destroys by shooting lasers from its eyes, then zips back to Ichabeezer, surprising Bob and Captain Mike.) Captain Mike: Well, that's not that- Ichabeezer: C.A.S.P.E.R., get me my favorite beverage. (C.A.S.P.E.R. zips off again, before coming back with a cup perched on it.) C.A.S.P.E.R.: Prune iced tea with mint leaf and dash of lime retrieved. Captain Mike: Yeah, well, we still have a far better team, once Archibald gets here. Madame Blueberry: (off-screen) Archibald won't be attending. (Madame Blueberry shows up.) Madame Blueberry: But he sent me in his place. I'm ready for the ball. Ichabeezer: Hey, C.A.S.P.E.R., laugh for me, would ya? C.A.S.P.E.R.: (dry electronic chuckle) (Scene switches to Larry now with a bunch of cardboard boxes, while still working on the fort plans.) Larry: Aah! Perfect! (Junior and Laura come up to Larry while carrying strips of cardboard and glue.) Larry: You're back. Let's build this thing! (Music then starts playing.) Larry: (singing) We're gonna build a fort We're gonna build a fort Big enough it could Contain a luxury resort And stairs, trapdoors and galleys, Mountains, hills and valleys Stadiums, gymnasiums And several bowling alleys We're gonna build a fort, The impressive sort It will stand great and grand We're gonna build a fort Junior and Laura: (singing) We're gonna Larry: (singing) We're gonna build a fort Junior and Laura: (singing) We're gonna Larry: (singing) We're gonna build a fort Junior and Laura: (singing) We're gonna Larry: (singing) We're gonna build a fort Junior and Laura: (singing) We're gonna Larry: (singing) We're gonna build a fort (The song ends before the scene switches to show the final result, a large ball-like fort perched on a bunch of cardboard boxes.) Junior: This is awesome! Thanks for helping us, Larry. (A piece of cardboard falls off the fort.) Laura: Do you think it's sturdy? Larry: It will be when the glue dries. Tomorrow, we play. (Larry, Junior, and Laura leave, just as another piece of cardboard falls off the fort. Scene switches to Captain Mike bowling a strike.) Captain Mike: Ha! Take that, robot ball! Bob: Yeah! Take that- Hey! (C.A.S.P.E.R. sets the pins back up again.) Captain Mike: Oh! Stinking robot ball. Ichabeezer: Good practice. (chortles) I can't wait to beat you for real this weekend. C.A.S.P.E.R., let's go. (Ichabeezer, C.A.S.P.E.R., Mr. Lunt, and Phillipe then leave.) Bob: Huh? Captain Mike: Wait. The game got moved? Bob: You didn't hear? It got moved to Saturday so Archibald could play. Captain Mike: So Archibald is coming! Bob: No, his plans changed again. Important mayor stuff, so Madame is coming. Madame Blueberry: I'll be bringing my A game... which is pie. My pecan pie is to die for. Bob: You can make it, right? Captain Mike: Uh, I think so. I did make some plans with Junior. (Scene switches to Saturday, as Captain Mike and Junior both leave the house. Junior has his skateboard while Mike is carrying his bowling ball.) Captain Mike: Hey, buddy. Wow, you look like you're on an important mission. Junior: Yeah! Laura, Larry and I just finished- Captain Mike: Hey, buddy, I know I told you we could work on that fort today, but it turns out I've got a big bowling game. So let's have our fort day tomorrow. OK? Junior: I guess, Dad, if you have to. Captain Mike: Aw, thanks for understanding, Junior. (Captain Mike then leaves, while Junior skates off on his skateboard. Scene switches to Larry, Junior, and Laura approaching the fort.) Laura: Are you sure this thing is going to hold up? Larry: Yeah, of course! This baby is built like a brick whistle. (Larry taps the fort as it rocks a few times. Junior and Laura then climb into the fort, as Junior speaks in his phone.) Junior: (mimics static) This is DinoFighter McSteel. The dinosaurs have found another time volcano, and are eating the town. (Scene switches to the cardboard box with the dinosaur picture, as the sound of a dinosaur roaring is heard again.) Junior: All soldiers report to base! (mimics static) Larry: (mimics static) Sir, I believe only one thing will stop these dinosaurs: a bounce party! Junior: (mimics static) Let's bounce. (Larry, Junior, and Laura start bouncing the fort as dance music plays. Scene switches to C.A.S.P.E.R., who is able to strike down the pins.) Ichabeezer: (cackles) Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Captain Mike: We're doomed. Bob: Who's up next? Madame Blueberry: Oh, I believe I am. Bob: (sighs) Madame Blueberry: This time, I'll be sure not to aim for the gutter. So many rules. (Scene switches back to Larry, Junior, and Laura, who are still bouncing in the fort with the dance music still playing, just as the fort starts to lean over.) Larry: Wah! Junior: (gasps) Is this thing moving? Larry: Wee! Oh! (screaming) (Scene switches to where it is now Bob's turn, as he throws his ball just as it spins around before striking the pins, giving him a strike.) Bob: (laughs) That ties the game! We still have a chance to win, Mike. Madame Blueberry: Oh, isn't that exciting? I like winning. Captain Mike: Huh? Yeah, I... I guess that's OK. Madame Blueberry: Mike, what on earth is wrong with you? Captain Mike: I was just thinking about Junior. I really let him down. I broke a promise to him. (Scene switches to C.A.S.P.E.R. who stops in front of the pins as it scans them, before it drops a piano on them, knocking them over.) Ichabeezer: (cackles) (Bob then hops up to the bench where Captain Mike and Madame Blueberry are sitting.) Bob: Oh, Blueberry, you're up. (Madame Blueberry goes to take her turn while Bob takes a seat on the bench, just as a low rumbling sound is heard.) Bob: Does anybody else feel a rumble? Captain Mike: Yeah, I believe that was the sound of C.A.S.P.E.R. hitting another strike. Bob: No, that! (The fort is now rolling right towards the game, just as Madame Blueberry rolls the ball towards the pins, but the fort knocks the pins over before the ball could.) Madame Blueberry: (laughs) That counts! That absolutely counts! (Bob and Captain Mike look up to see Larry, Junior, and Laura trapped inside the rolling fort.) Junior: Help! Stop this thing! Captain Mike: C.A.S.P.E.R., help me stop that fort. (C.A.S.P.E.R. then rolls towards Captain Mike.) Ichabeezer: Hey, if you break it, you buy it. (Captain Mike then jumps onto C.A.S.P.E.R. and follows after the runaway fort. The fort is now rolling through town, causing a lot of mayhem. Captain Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. then jump up before landing on top of the fort.) Captain Mike: C.A.S.P.E.R., roll right! Roll left! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (The fort still continues rolling through town.) Junior: Dad! Captain Mike: Hey, son! Hold on! I'm coming! (grunts) Come on! Come on! (The fort then hits the side of the end table, sending the fort flying until it bounces off the side of Petunia's house, which also sends it flying again.) Captain Mike: Whoa! (Scene switches to the center of town, where Archibald is giving one of his famous speeches.) Archibald: You know this park is famous for being one of our safest- (The fort flies down with Captain Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. still on top of it, which sends some of the people running screaming, until the fort gets catapulted by the flier on the gazebo, and also knocking Captain Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. off, while the fort, with Larry, Junior, and Laura in it, gets sent flying again, until it runs into the ceiling fan and also causing Larry to get knocked out from the fort as he grabs hold of the ceiling fan cord. Larry inadvertently turns the ceiling fan on, which causes the ceiling fan to start turning, while the fort is still stuck on one of the fan blades.) Junior: Dad! Help us! Captain Mike: C.A.S.P.E.R., get me up there! C.A.S.P.E.R.: I'm on it, sir. (Captain Mike jumps onto C.A.S.P.E.R. again, as C.A.S.P.E.R. flies up to where the fort is still stuck on the spinning ceiling fan. Laura falls out of the fort, but Captain Mike catches her.) Captain Mike: I got ya! (Junior is happy to see that Laura is safe, just as Captain Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. bring Laura back down to the ground again, before flying back up to the ceiling fan again. C.A.S.P.E.R. then beeps rapidly before flying up with Captain Mike, while everyone watches on worriedly.) Captain Mike: Junior! Give me your hand! (Captain Mike is able to save Junior from the fort, as everyone cheers.) Junior: I'm so sorry, Dad! Captain Mike: No, no. This is on me. If I'd been there for you, I could've helped you build a safer fort that didn't become a city-wrecking giant ball of calamity. C.A.S.P.E.R.: Detecting Dad's coolness. Detecting Dad's coolness. (Captain Mike and Junior hug, before the scene switches to Junior now in a new fort build of cardboard boxes.) Junior: (mimics static) DinoFighter Dad, this new fort is gonna be DinoRiffic! (mimics static) Captain Mike: Thanks, DinoFigher McSteel. Let's get to building this thing. Larry: (Off-screen) DinoFighers, come in! (Bob then approaches Captain Mike and Junior.) Bob: Wait. Where's Larry? (Scene switches to where Larry is still hanging on to the ceiling fan cord.) Larry: SOS! Guys? Guys? (The screen starts to iris out, before it stops on Larry.) Larry: I can see my house from here. (The screen then irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts